warrior_catsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
MistClan/Roleplay
Emeraldkit stretched, his white ears flicking. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit got up slowly, stretching as she yawned. The tabby blinked her eyes a few times, getting the sleep out of them. 15:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit rushed over to Rainkit. "Hey!" he purred. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" she squeaked, standing up straight. She lashed her tail, and after bunching up her hind legs, pounced on the kit, tackling him. "Rainstar always wins!" she yowled triumphantly. 15:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Not if Emeraldstar beats her!" he purred. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 15:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) (lolololol smooth) Rainkit kept the tom pinned, growling at her 'prisoner'. "Not a chance!" 16:04, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit purred, kicking her into the air, rolling out of the way, and pinning her. "Oh?" he playfully growled. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit squeaked as she was kicked off and pinned by the other kit. With a small growl, the she-kit twisted out from under the tom, jumping up, and landing on his shoulders, tackling him. "Oh," she replied, rolling her eyes. 16:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit laughed, wrapping his tail around Rainkit's legs. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:12, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit purred, jumping off of the tom, only to turn around and swipe at his legs. 16:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit squeezed Rainkit's legs tight with his very long tail until they were crammed together and he felt Rainkit squirm. (sorry for rping a bit Leggu) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:15, October 26, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, np) Rainkit rolled her eyes and squirmed away from the tom, only to roll him to his back and pin him again. 16:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit hissed and bowled her over, pinning her down harshly so it was impossible for her to escape. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit struggled underneath the other kit, but eventually relaxed for a second. "Okay...Emeraldstar wins,": she sighed, a hint of defeat in her tone. She waited for Emeraldkit to relax his grip, and burst upward, causing the tom to topple backwards. "...for that heartbeat," she added, smirking. 16:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Dayum, girl." Emeraldkit was impressed. He hugged her. "Rainstar wins!" he declared. "But not for long." he growled playfully. "Just watch this space." ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "What did I say?" the she-cat said proudly. "Rainstar always wins." 16:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit felt defeated. She's perfect. I'll never be as good as her. he sighed inwardly. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit didn't notice the tom's mood change, and lashed her tail. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the fresh kill pile!" 16:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit looked at her. "I'll pass." he sighed, despite his own growling belly. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit tilted her head to the side, but shrugged it off. "Okay," she chirped, before getting up and running out of the den to the pile. 17:05, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit sat and stared at the shining sun, unblinking. His fur rustles in the wind, but his unblinking gaze was fixed on the sun. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:08, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit picked out a small fish, and sat down, nomming it. (yes nom deal with it) 17:15, October 26, 2012 (UTC) (xDDD) Emeraldkit was still staring at the sun, his hard eyes burning viciously, but he didn't care. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:16, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit looked up from her meal to see Emeraldkit. ....is he okay? 17:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldkit could sense Rainkit near him. But he remained still, fur flushed by the breeze, gaze on the sun, eyes burning. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) (Lol is he gonna go blind?) Rainkit gave a slight shrug, and kept eating her fish, hunger getting the best of her. 18:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) (SO MANY FRIGGEN KITS XD) Maggotkit stumbled foward. "Hi guys!" Tiny The Psycho Minnowfur grabbed a fish from the fresh kill pile. She then started eating, and then swallowed it up. Bbun (talk) 20:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "Hey Minnowfur!" Treeflight bounded over. "Do you want to come on a hunting patrol with me?" 20:48, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "Sure! I could use a little hunting trip." Minnowfur replied. The black she-cat always had a small crush on the mottled brown tom. Bbun (talk) 20:54, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight led the way out of camp. He kept on staring at the beautiful black she-cat behind him. He had always had a crush on her. 20:57, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "So, I've heard that the Skyfall she-cat came back to the clans and shot, like, two leaders." Minnowfur began, "so how do you feel about that?" Bbun (talk) 21:07, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "Honestly, I'm not too pleased. Soaringblaze and I are friends, and he's absolutely devastated. Hazelstar might die. And Glacierstar, too. Your thoughts?" 21:09, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "Skyfall is bee-brained. She always want to go kill so fast, and the fact she has a weird thing-" Minnowfur paused, blinking-"doesn't make her any better a cat than us." Bbun (talk) 21:15, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "Yeah. Minnowfur...this is so hard for me to say...but I kinda like you." Treeflight looked nervous, making the first move. 21:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "You do too?" meowed a surprised Minnowfur. She never knew the MistClan warrior liked her. (Can Treeflight and Minnowfur be mates? and Leafpaw's mentor doesn't exist.) Bbun (talk) 21:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight nodded. "I just had to say it. It's okay if you don't like me back." (Yeah, and I know, I need someone to rp him.) 22:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "No worries," Minnowfur said, her gaze fixed on the mottled brown tom, "I always had feelings for you. Now, I was thinking, maybe we could be mates!" Bbun (talk) 22:07, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "Okay!" Treeflight grinned at her. 22:31, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "We musn't make haste." Minnowfur meowed to her new mate. "We better get hunting, and then later we can share tougues." Bbun (talk) 22:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "Alright." Treeflight nodded. He spotted a mouse and began stalking it. 22:50, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Minnowfur stalked a water vole that was near the stream. Bbun (talk) 00:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight caught the mouse, along with a squirrel and a vole. 01:08, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Minnowfur caught the vole, its brown fur sticking out as it dangled in her jaws. She also caught a nice minnow, large enough to feed a apprentice. Bbun (talk) 01:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight caught the mouse, a squirrel, and a vole. He padded over to him new mate, and nodded at her, not being able to talk because his jaws were filled with prey. 21:24, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "Lets get back to camp." Minnowfur said in a muffled voice, due to the prey dangling in her jaws. Bbun (talk) 21:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Treeflight nodded, and set off back to camp. 22:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay